Live Forever?
by TheWomanWithAMessedUpMind
Summary: Law woke up in a strange place? Where is he? What happened before he woke up? Will he be able to handle the truth? Read to find out. I don't own One Piece. M/M Don't like? Don't friggin read! Rated M for language and maybe smut in later chapters.
1. Back to the World

**Back to the World**

Opening his eyes, Law was very confused when he saw the outline of a person before him. He moved forward only to touch a glass wall. It was strange to him. Moving his hand in front of him, Law found out that he was in some sort of liquid. This was not okay with him. The good thing was that he wasn't drowning, but it was still unusual.

"It seems that he is awake," a masculine voice said. It was slightly muffled because of the strange liquid and the glass in front of him. "Opening the tank now."

Suddenly, the liquid started to drain from the area, and he was being lowered to the ground. He realized he had been floating before. The glass panel was opening from the bottom and letting the liquid out that way. When his feet hit the floor, he almost fell over. Law used the walls of the object to keep himself upright.

"The subject seems to be unsteady on his feet. Not unexpected for him. It is only a natural reaction for the circumstances." Law looked up to the man that was speaking to seemingly no one but himself. He had a slightly deep voice. "Do you know who you are?" That question made Law confused.

"I...I'm Trafalgar Law from the North Blue. Captain of the Heart Pirates," Law answered as he tried to take a step forward. He didn't know what was going on around him. He couldn't see the man's face. The bottom half was covered by a medical mask and his eyes were covered by glasses. "Where...Where am I? Who...Who are you?"

"My name is Dr. Vegapunk. You are in my laboratory." The man walked over to a cabinet. He, soon, came back over to Law with some articles of clothing. "Here. These are for you. They were dropped off a few days ago." Law shakily took the clothes from him. "There is a shower room to your left so you can get the gel off your body." He nodded as Vegapunk walked over to a snail and dialed a number.

Stumbling to the room indicated, Law entered and shut the door after him. It was, indeed, a shower room. He set the clothes to the side before going to stand underneath a showerhead. Turning it on, he began to wash the clumps of gel off his body and clean himself up. He didn't understand anything that was happening. "Why am I here? What was I doing in the tank?"

When he was finished cleaning himself up, Law slowly dried off. He struggled to get dressed because his movements were sluggish from being asleep. Once he was fully dressed, Law walked out of the room. A new person was in the room. They looked familiar but he wasn't quite sure.

"Are you sure that it worked?" Law knew that voice all too well. He was very confused now.

"Yes, Straw Hat Luffy. I am sure that he remembers almost everything. Though, I'm not sure about his last memories before now." He gestured to him. "Ask him about it. I can only assure you that he remembers most things. After that, we can do the next thing. But first, you need to ask him if that is what he really wants."

"Can someone, please, explain to me what the hell is going on here?" Law asked. "Straw Hat-ya? What are you doing here? What's going on?" He watched Luffy turn to him. He looked exactly the same as he remembered him. It was reassuring to him.

"Torao!" Luffy ran over to him before wrapping his arms around him in a hug. He rubbed his face into Law's chest. "I missed you so much!"

"M-Missed me? What happened? Can you tell me?" Luffy nodded as he got off of him. There was something off about the events that were happening around him.

"Vega, I'm going to go get lunch with him. Is that okay?" The man was looking at some papers.

"Yes. He should eat something. There is the possibility that he will need it to get back to normal. But, I really want to know if he can hold it down without throwing it up." Law was grabbed by the hand and led out of the room. He saw that they were in a place that looked similar to a hospital.

They got to a cafeteria. A group of people were sitting together at a table. They all looked very familiar but very different all at the same time. "Luffy! Did it work?!" Law knew that voice. It was Usopp's, but it just didn't match the face.

Luffy led him over to the table. He got him to sit down with him. "Wow. He looks just like he did before. Is that what you really wanted?" Law didn't like that he didn't know what the fuck they were talking about.

"Can someone explain to me what the hell is going on? Who are all of you?" That got him looks of sympathy from around the table. There was something very off about all this.

"Torao-kun, do you not remember us?" Law's eyebrows furrowed. He was sure that she was Robin, but her face didn't match what he remembered her to look like.

"You...You all sound like the Straw Hats but you don't look like them." He looked to Brook. "Except for Bone-ya and Straw Hat-ya." That got a laugh out of the skeleton.

"We are the Straw Hats," the man that looked like an older Zoro said. Law didn't understand.

"What happened to all of you?"

"Law, what do you remember before you woke up?" Sanji asked. He blew out some smoke as he spoke to him.

"Um..." He had to think really hard about that question. It was fuzzy but he could remember bits and pieces of what had happened. "We...We were fighting Kaido. I...I remember putting my hand to Straw Hat-ya's chest then saying something. Then...it's all blank after that." There was a grim look on everyone's face. "What don't I remember?"

"Law, you gave your life for Luffy," Chopper answered him. It took Law a few moments to process what he was just told. He couldn't quite get what he was telling him.

"Are you saying I used the Perpetual Youth Surgery on Straw Hat-ya?" There was a slow nod from everyone in the room. It took him even longer to acknowledge that. "Then...why am I alive? If I used it, I would be dead."

Everyone looked down. Law looked back to Luffy for answers. "Chopper, can you tell him what happened?" He looked back to the reindeer. Chopper was slightly bigger than what he remembered and that was strange to him.

Luffy got up and walked off to somewhere else. He wanted to ask why but decided not to. "After you...died, Luffy didn't take it well at all. He killed Kaido for making you have to do that." Chopper went quiet for a moment. "When the fight was over, Luffy refused to leave your body behind. So, we carried your body with us. Dr. Vegapunk got in touch with us after a week or so." Law didn't know if he like where this explanation was going. "He told us that he could...he could bring you back. Luffy practically jumped at the opportunity. We brought your body to him and he started to work."

"What happened after that?" Law wanted to know what had become of him after he had died.

"I'm not really sure. Luffy was the only one that Dr. Vegapunk would talk to about it." Chopper gave off a deep sigh. "It has been ten years since your death. And it took Dr. Vegapunk ten years to bring you back to life."

There was a long silence between them as they sat there. Law couldn't believe what he was hearing. "So, am I in the same body or not?" That was a question he wanted to know.

"Only Luffy and Dr. Vegapunk know the answer to that. If you really want to know the answer, you can always asked Luffy or him. Though, Luffy might not answer you at first." Law nodded. He wanted to know what had happened to bring him back.

"Torao." Luffy came back to the table with two bowls of soup in his hands. Law thanked him before digging in. It felt like he hadn't eaten in ages. That thought made him want to laugh out loud. _Haha. I've been dead for ten years. That's funny._

After eating, Luffy got Law to follow him back to the room with Vegapunk. "Luffy, how did he fair with food?"

"He didn't throw up." Vegapunk wrote something down in a notebook. Law wondered what was written there.

"Luffy, have you told him what you want to do yet?"

"No. He hasn't told me a Goddamn thing. What does Straw Hat-ya want to do?" Law was getting a little frustrated with this. He was in the dark and wanted to be in the light like everyone else.

"Can you tell me for me?" Luffy asked Vegapunk. Law didn't understand why the kid wanted others to tell him things instead of doing it himself.

"Very well. I understand that this is a...sensitive subject for you to talk about." _Is that re reason he doesn't want to answer some of my questions and gets other to do it? _"Trafalgar, Luffy wants you to live like him." Law didn't understand what he meant.

"Can you explain what you mean by that?"

"Since you did the Perpetual Youth Surgery on him, he wants it to be done to you as well." Law's eyes widened in realization.

"Why?" he asked as he looked down at Luffy. The kid was not looking at him at all. It was as if he didn't want to or couldn't.

"Because I don't want you to die again." There was something else that he wasn't telling him. It was important and Law wanted to know what it was.

"Is that all?" Luffy tensed up at his question. Finally, Luffy looked up at him with tears in his eyes. The look made Law tense up and feel horrible for even asking him that question.

The young man wrapped him in a hug before answering him. "I don't want to live alone. I want you to stay with me. I love you and want you to stay with me." Law felt wetness on his shirt as Luffy started to cry. "I don't to lose you again. It was horrible the first time and it almost made me want to die with you." He couldn't believe what he was hearing from the other. "The others will die someday but I will never die. Chopper told me what the surgery you did would do to me. I don't want to live alone without someone." Luffy rubbed his face into his shirt like he was trying to merge with it. "Even Sabo will die someday."

Law hesitantly placed a hand on his back. He understood what Luffy was getting at. The kid would live forever and have no one around him anymore. There would not be a single person he knew to be with him. It was a horrible life to live. "S-Straw Hat-ya...it's...it's okay. I understand."

Luffy lifted his head. "Then, will you?" Tears stained his face. Law didn't know if he wanted to do that. It was not something he had ever thought about doing. Living forever.

"I...I don't know." Luffy still smiled.

"Mr. Trafalgar, we have a person on standby that is willing to use that surgery on you. Take as much time as you need to think it over. I do need you to stay at the laboratory for the time being to make sure you are alright, though."

"That should be fine," Law replied. He didn't know how to feel to know that someone was on standby to die for him. It was not a good thing to know.

"I have been letting the Straw Hat Pirates stay here without the Navy nor the Government knowing. This was a personal...experiment that I was willing to do with Luffy's permission."

That brought up the question he had asked Chopper before eating lunch. "I have a question to ask."

"Ask away. I will answer any questions you have for me." Law nodded as Vegapunk put his hands behind his back.

"Am I in my original body or not?" There was a long, tense silence after the question was asked. Vegapunk lowered his head. That was not always a good sign. He had learned that it meant that there was something that he didn't want to know.

"Follow me." Vegapunk walked out of the room. Law followed with Luffy right behind him. _Is there something bad he's going to show me? What is it that happened? _Law wondered what was going to happen.

Vegapunk stopped at a door a few doors down from his room. Law read the words right above the door. It was his name. "Is there a reason that my name is above this door?" The man nodded as he keyed in a password to open it.

"You may go in. There is a container in the back of the room. You may open it to see what is inside." Law nodded. Vegapunk grabbed his arm before he could even set foot inside the room. "I want you to know that your mind might not be ready to handle what you are about to see. It...is not something a person would want to ever see."

"Are you saying that I should wait to see what it is?"

"No. I am just saying that if you think you are ready, I am not stopping you from looking into the container." Vegapunk let him go. "You can look now or later. You have as long as you want to know the truth to your question."

Law nodded again. He decided he wanted to know then. Taking a step inside the room, Law noticed that the room was freezing. "Torao, I'm going to stay by the door." He nodded to Luffy as he walked to the back of the room.

There was a pure white, metal pod about seven feet long and four feet wide against the wall. It was pretty much the only object in the room. "You can press the button on the side to open it," Vegapunk told him as he approached it.

Doing as he was told, Law looked for the button. There was a large, dark-blue button about halfway down the left side. Pressing it, Law waited for something bad to happen. The container hissed as it opened. Smoke bellowed out of it as it opened up. Prying it the rest of the way open, he waited for the smoke to clear so he could see what was inside the pod.

When it did clear, Law stood in shock. He couldn't believe what he saw in the container. It was not something he ever thought he would see in his life. Law stared into the pod for what felt like hours but was probably only a few minutes. "Torao, are you okay?" He didn't answer the other. He was still trying to understand what he was seeing.

Law couldn't take his eyes off of what was in front of him. His body was in the pod. He was beaten and bloody but somehow, looked peaceful as he laid there. Reaching out a heavily shaking hand, Law touched his own face. The skin was extremely cold but felt like his own. he looked just like how he did when he remembered fighting Kaido. The only exception was that he was more beat up than he previously thought.

His features were still the same and everything was just...so real. It was like looking at himself from outside his own body. It was not okay with him at all. His eyes roamed over his body. He was still wearing the same clothes from that day. His light-blue spotted jeans, his boots, his 'Corazon' jacket that got fixed up, and his earrings. His hat was missing, though.

Taking a closer look at his head, Law saw a thin line around the crown of his head. "Wh-What is...is with the...l-line?" Law asked with a shaky voice. He couldn't help it. Law was freaking the fuck out on the inside.

"Well, I thought it would work better, with memories and such, if I used the original brain," Vegapunk answered. He sounded worried about how Law spoke. "Are you okay?" Law continued to stare at his own body.

"Torao, can you answer us? Are you okay?" Law still didn't answer them. _NO! I'M NOT FUCKING OKAY! I'M LOOKING AT MY OWN DEAD BODY! _Law didn't say that to them. He didn't have the will to tell them that.

Moving his left hand across his original face, Law did the same to his face with his right hand. Every detail was correct. Every mark, indention, and texture were the same as what his original had. It was disturbing and scary as shit.

"Y-You...c-cloned me." It was more of a statement than a question. There was silence for God knew how long before Vegapunk replied to his question. It was not something he liked but he sort of understood is reasoning.

"I...couldn't use your original body. It was not possible since you were all beat up and wounded badly. I couldn't heal you because you were already dead." Law just nodded. "I was able to take a sample of your blood and recreate your body from scratch. I was meticulous to make every part of you the same. That is why it took me ten years to get you where you are right now." He nodded again. It was all he could muster to do at the moment. "I know it is not something you are okay with but Luffy insisted that I do this when I proposed it. It was also an experiment that I really wanted to try. The Government never knew that I was doing this. I kept it under wraps for the sake of Luffy."

Law said nothing to him. He didn't know what to say. He was still trying to process what he couldn't take his eyes away from. Law took his own hand in his. There was no life in his body anymore. There was something not quite right about seeing yourself like this.

Slowly, Law sunk to his knees, still holding onto his own hand. "Torao, is everything alright?" Luffy asked him again as he stepped closer to him. Law still didn't acknowledge him.

Opening his mouth, Law started to scream. He didn't know what else to do. It was a scream of fear, sadness, and shock. It was something that felt like he needed to do at the time. "Luffy, this is was I was afraid of! He wasn't ready for this!" Vegapunk shouted over Law's screaming.

"What should I do?!" Luffy yelled back to him. He was so close to Law. He was still screaming as tears escaped his eyes and fell to the tiled floor.

"Get him out of here! He needs to rest from all of this!" Law felt hands grab him. He tightened his grip on his hand.

"He won't let go!" Someone rushed over to him.

"I'm sorry, Trafalgar! But this is necessary for you right now!" Vegapunk apologized to him as a sting entered his neck. After a minute, his screaming slowly died down to nothing. His body was relaxing, and his consciousness was fading away.

"Will it damage him in any way?" he head Luffy ask. He didn't know what he was taking about.

"It shouldn't. It's only a mild sedative. He should be awake in just a few hours after he falls asleep." Law felt his grip on his hand start to slip. He didn't want that. It was like letting go of his own past. His past life.

"Torao." Sluggishly, Law lifted his head to look up to Luffy. He looked to be on the verge of tears. Law couldn't really tell, though, because of his blurry vision from the tears and medicine. "I'm really sorry about this. Please, forgive me if I have upset you in any way."

Law didn't say anything before he fell unconscious from the medicine. He didn't want to sleep but knew he couldn't fight it off. Law hoped that he would be able to handle it better when he got up from his nap.

**This was just an experiment story. If you all like it, I will continue it. Please let me know if you do. It will help me greatly. Have a great day. I love you all. Tatty-bye!**


	2. Learning How It Was Done

**Learning How It Was Done**

Voices were conversing as Law regained consciousness. He didn't let them know he was up and just decided to listen to them. "He is in stable condition. The dose of the sedative was a little much on his body. It won't be long now for him to wake up, though," Vegapunk said.

"So, he wasn't damaged?" Luffy asked with worry.

"No. He is perfectly fine. He just wasn't ready for so much stress on his mind. He just came back." There was the sound of machines around him. Like in a hospital room. "It didn't hurt him in any way, but I can't say the same thing for his mind. You will have to ask him about that."

Law slowly opened his eyes. He knew that he was still in the same facility. Probably a different room, though. Law languidly sat up and looked around the room. Luffy and Vegapunk were looking at something on the other side of the room.

Feeling something in his arm, Law looked down to find an IV drip in it. He wondered what had happened for them to have had to use that. Gradually, he started to remember what he saw before he passed out. It was a horrible sight but he understood why it had happened.

"Trafalgar, I wasn't expecting up to be up this soon," Vegapunk said to him as he came over to stand next to the bed. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Y-Yes," Law answered. His tongue was slightly heavy in his mouth. Law had seen worse things in his life that what he saw. It had hurt him more to have seen Corazon dead than to see his own dead body. That isn't normal, is it? Should he be more disturbed to see it? Or should he be feeling the same as he did at that moment? Which was just being disturbed.

"Torao, are you going to be okay?" Luffy asked. He was looking at him with sorrowful and worried eyes. The worry was something that Law had gotten used to when he was with the Straw Hats. They worried about each other a lot. Even him when he was there.

"Yes."

"Your reaction was perfectly normal, but I didn't count on it being as bad as it was." Vegapunk bowed his head in apology. "I am sorry. I should've been more pressing on the matter and got you to wait until you were ready. I take full responsibility for this."

"No. I insisted that I wanted to know the truth about what happened." Law sat against the headboard of the bed. The room was almost just like a hospital room. "To be honest, I wasn't as upset nor disturbed as I thought I should've been."

"Why is that?" Vegapunk asked as he checked his IV bag. Luffy hopped up onto the bed next to him. He proceeded to lay down beside Law and took his left hand in both of his.

"I don't know. To me, seeing Cora-san dead in the snow that day was more hurtful and scarring than seeing my own dead body before me." Law didn't even understand why he thought that way. _Must be all the things I've had to endure during my life._

"So, are you saying that you have come to terms with you being recreated?" Luffy started to draw patterns on the palm of his hand.

"I guess so. It isn't bothering me anymore. Especially now that I know why I was recreated." Luffy hugged his arm to his chest. It was sweet and made Luffy look like a giddy child.

"Does that mean you agree with me?" Luffy asked. He sounded nervous to ask the question. It was strange for him but was used to it. Bepo was always nervous about most things.

"Straw Hat-ya..." Law looked down at Luffy. The kid was giving him those puppy-dog eyes as he pleaded at him. It was almost heartbreaking at how desperate the kid was acting about him saying yes to his request. Sighing, Law made his decision. "I will accept it. I will get the surgery."

Luffy shot up and brought him in for a huge and tight hug. Law hugged him back. He knew that Luffy didn't like being alone. He was told that by his crew and Luffy's older brother, Sabo. It was not a nice thing. Being alone. It was the worst thing in Law's opinion. But he had been alone for so long.

"Trafalgar, I would like to inform you about what we are going to do after you get the surgery and the person is no longer among us," Vegapunk spoke to get his attention. Law looked over to him.

"What is that?"

"We are going to get the Ope-Ope fruit back for you to eat once again." Law let the information settle in. _They are going to let me have my devil fruit back. Is that really a good choice for him to make? Why is he so willing to do this for me?_

"Why are you so willing to help me get back to normal? Why are you so willing to help Straw Hat-ya if you work for the Government?" Those were questions that he wanted to know the answers to. It was not completely okay with him.

"There are...personal reasons I am doing this." Law gave him a look that told him to explain. Vegapunk nodded. "I knew Luffy's mother. She had done a lot for me when she was around. So did Garp and Dragon." Law was shocked to hear this. "I did this to repay Luffy's family for what they have done for me. It was something I have been meaning to do for a very long time."

Luffy laid his head in Law's lap. He wasn't bothered by it in the least. It was probably form being on the Thousand Sunny for as long as he had been. "So, how long will I have to stay here?"

"About a week or so. Don't worry about being found out. This part of the facility is hidden from the Government. They do not have the floor plans to this part." Law nodded. "I had this all set up a while back to try what I have and succeeded at."

"You were planning on recreating a human before I died?" It was an interesting thing to know about the man he knew absolutely nothing about.

"Yes. About a decade or so before your...untimely death occurred. I never got around to it because the Government was keeping me buys and I didn't have a person that I wanted nor needed to bring back." That made sense to Law. You have to have a person to recreated them. "There were some...obstacles that I had to overcome with recreating you."

"What were those? What happened before now?" Law was curious as to what the man had to fix to get him the way he was now.

"Well, I did recreate your body from scratch. That was an obstacle in and of itself. Making you look the same with the same scars and markings was very difficult." Law nodded as he ran his hand through Luffy's hair. It was comforting as he heard the other start snoring. He was more interested in what he and Vegapunk were discussing.

"So, how did you overcome that?" Vegapunk rolled up a chair to sit next to the bed. He was in a more relaxed manner but still had his face covered by the glasses and mask. It was as if he never took them or off. Or was afraid of people seeing his face. It could be one or the other. Maybe something else altogether.

"I had to recreate the markings myself." Law paled at that.

"You cut my arm back off and shot me?" He couldn't believe what he had just been told.

"Yes. It was the only way to get the scar on your arm and the ones on your stomach back. It stitched your arm back together and let it heal. The scars turned out to look just like the ones on your original body. The other scars that you obtained I did the same with." Vegapunk had an apologetic air around him. "I am sorry for doing that but Luffy wanted you just like you were before you died. Scars, markings, and all."

"I understand. He wouldn't settle for anything less." Vegapunk shook his head.

"It took me eight and a half years to recreate your body to look identical to your original body." Law nodded. "The other year and a half was me testing to see if your body reacted the correct way to stimuli." Law nodded as he thought for a second.

"You told me that you created this body from scratch, right?" Vegapunk agreed to his question. "That means you recreated my brain as well. Why did you put my old brain in my head and not leave the one that was created in?"

"That was also an obstacle that I had to find a way around." He scratched the back of his head. It didn't even move the mask. "When I made your body, it did recreate a brain to go with it. But...when I went to see if you remembered anything at all..." Law didn't like where this was going. "You didn't remember anything. Not even how to speak. It was like you were a newborn baby." He was shocked to hear that. "So, I had a theory that if I took your old brain and put it inside the new body, maybe your memories would come back. It was a stretch but, in the end, it worked out quite perfectly."

"Tony-ya told me that you would only talk to Straw Hat-ya about all of this. Why is that?"

"Because, I didn't want word getting out about what I was doing down here." Vegapunk's aura turned to slight anger. "There are people in this facility that like to gossip with the Navy soldiers and such. Not good for Luffy and his crew."

Law nodded and looked down to Luffy. "So, does the world know that I died?" That was the big question that he had for the man. He couldn't make Luffy tell him because he was asleep.

"No. The world just thinks that you disappeared. I kept that under wraps as well as my project. The only ones that knew you had died was your crew and Luffy's crew." Law just remembered his crew.

"My crew. How are they? What have they been doing for the past ten years? Are they doing okay?" It made him worry for them. They didn't have their captain for a whole decade. That was not a good thing for him to do. He cared a lot about his crew.

"They are doing just fine. I have taken them in as well." Law's eyes widened. _They're here?! Why wasn't I told about this?! _"They do look a little different from when you last saw them. It has been ten years, after all."

"Did they know about what you were doing?" Vegapunk nodded. "I thought only you and Straw Hat-ya knew about it?"

"On the outside of here, only Luffy knew about it. Your crew has been living in this part of the facility for ten years. I took them in as another request form Luffy. He thought it was better than to let them out in the world without you. I agreed with him." Law nodded. "They are very good at doing surgeries and taking care of sick patients as well as doing repairs."

"You let them work here?" Vegapunk nodded.

"To keep them from looking suspicious when they wanted to get some fresh air, I allowed them to do what they knew how to. It wasn't difficult to know what each one was good at. Jean Bart is very good with fixing machines and such. Most of your crew is good at tending to the sick, fixing broken machine parts, and performing surgeries on others."

Law smiled at the praise. "I taught them how to do the medical things. The repairing part they learned from each other. Mostly Penguin and Shachi. They were the ones that could fix things better than me. They taught me what I know about fixing things." He though about his best friend, Bepo. "What about Bepo? He's a bear that doesn't really fit in with humans."

"We snuck him out to get fresh air when he wanted it. It wasn't that hard because most of the Marines were either injured or just didn't question what I was doing." Law nodded at that. That was a good reason. Vegapunk was the best scientist that the world could ever ask for.

"You can meet your crew whenever you feel free to. They are in the common room with the others." Vegapunk rolled his chair back over to the desk before going through some papers. "Just be careful on your feet. I don't know how the sedative messed with your motor skills like walking, etc. Talking seems to be easy. That's a good start."

"I think I'm going to stay here for a while. I'm tired." Vegapunk nodded without looking at him. "What has Straw Hat-ya been up to since my death?" Law was interested in what the hyperactive kid had done while he was waiting for him to come back.

"Do you really want to know? You might be jealous." Law raised an eyebrow at his comment after the question.

"Why would I be jealous? What did he do?" Vegapunk spun around before getting up. He walked over to the sleeping man next to him. Law watched as he placed a gloved hand into Luffy's shirt.

It was as if he was looking for something in his shirt. "I knew he has it on him. I never saw him without it," Vegapunk mumbled as he continued to search for something. It made Law feel weird to see him do that to Luffy.

"What are you looking for?" He was curious as to why he would have to search Luffy for something to show him.

Without answering Law, Vegapunk stopped moving his hand after a minute or so. Carefully, he pulled something out of Luffy's shirt. Law saw that it was something golden. Like a piece of jewelry or something.

"This. He was able to obtain this while you were gone." Vegapunk held it up in the light. It twinkled in the light. The object was attached to a string around Luffy's neck. Taking a closer look, Law was in awe at what it was. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Is...Is that..." He didn't even have the courage to ask the important question. The question that was eating at him at that very moment. Law was astonished that Luffy had accomplished what people died trying to do. And in only ten years.

"Yes. It is the One Piece. He found it about seven years after he brought you to me." Vegapunk handed it to him. Law made sure that he wasn't bothering Luffy as he cautiously took the golden object in his hand.

Looking it over, it was, indeed, the legendary One Piece. Thousands of Pirates died trying to get that one piece of gold. He didn't understand why it was so importing. It was just a golden coin with a skull on both sides. "I don't understand. Why would people kill each other over just this?" Law wanted to know the reason.

"It's not just a gold coin like others. It is a key to Gol D. Roger's treasure that he had stored away. That is what people fought and killed each other over." Vegapunk went back over to the desk. "it is not a just a measly piece of gold. It opens a door to wonders that many can't even imagine."

"So, the One Piece was just a key to the treasure?" The man nodded as he went to looking through papers again.

"Yes. But Luffy has found both the key and the treasury. He is the wealthiest man in the entire world." Law's jaw dropped. He was amazed that the kid was able to do all of this in just seven years.

"That is amazing."

"Yes. Especially because of who he is." Law understood what he meant. He had the D in his name. "He locked the treasury back up after finding it."

"Why?"

"Because he didn't want just anyone getting inside it. He did let Miss Nami take as much treasure as she wanted from it." Law understood Luffy's choice. He smiled. Nami was always a sucker for money. It was nice to know that she hadn't changed in that aspect. "Miss Robin got what she wanted as well. It was also locked away in the vault."

"That's good for her." Law laid back down. Luffy released his arm in favor to wrap around his body. He moved his head to rest it on Law's shoulder as he snuggled closer to him. "I'm going to go back to sleep," he told the other.

"That's fine. More rest should help the sedatives wear off so that you can maybe stand properly when you get back up." There was silence for a few minutes. Only Luffy's snoring could be heard. "Luffy hasn't slept in a week. It is very good to see him actually sleeping."

"Why didn't he sleep?" Law didn't like that the other was neglecting himself.

"He was too excited to sleep when I told him I was nearing completion of bring you back." Law, now, understood why Luffy was sleeping so deeply on his shoulder. It was all because of him. It made him feel guilty. "Please, don't blame yourself for his situation. It was his choice to stay awake, not yours. He was just so happy to get you back after so long."

"Thanks for the reassurance." Closing his eyes, Law listened to the snoring of Luffy. It was loud but not annoying. Just enough to lull him to sleep. It was nice to know more about how he was made. It made him happy that Luffy fulfilled his lifetime goal. Now, they had an eternity to live together. "I want to do the surgery tomorrow," Law announced just before he followed Luffy into the land of dreams.

**It was nice to know that you all are liking the story. It was based off the theory that Law will give his life for Luffy when the fight Kaido. It just came to mind. Hope you all don't mind it. Here is another chapter. Have a funtasical day. I love you all. Tatty-bye!**


	3. The Truth and Checking

**The Truth and Checking**

Law stared at the ceiling for what felt like hours. He had been awake for quite a while. A feeling had woken him up. Luffy was still snoring away beside him. Law wanted to go see himself again. Carefully, he maneuvered out of the bed.

Going over to the desk that Dr. Vegapunk had been working at, Law searched for the code to get into the room with the pod. All of the papers that were scattered on the table pertained to him. They had his vitals, physical reactions, and his thoughts he had told the other before.

Getting to a piece of paper, it talked about his original body. It was like a diary page or a page of research. He decided to read what was written there by the scientist.

_Day 3,094_

_I have, successfully, recreated the body of Trafalgar Law. His original body is in cryostasis so that it can be preserved. Straw Hat Luffy visited me once again. I allowed him to visit the original but didn't tell him about my progress with the recreation of his best friend. But I think he sees the man as more than just a friend. He spends hours upon hours in the room with the cryo pod. I can hear him talking every time I walk past the room. I have tested the brain in the recreation. It doesn't work the way I hoped it would. He doesn't remember anything, and he babbles like a newborn child. Not a good thing. I'm thinking of removing his brain from the original and placing it in the recreated body. I have a theory that it would bring back his memories. I hope it works for me. Not to mention that I have to remake his scars. That is going to be very difficult. I have only one shot at this. If I mess up, all my progress will be ruined and Luffy will be pissed at me. This is going to be one hell of a time doing. I need to go get his original body and measure all of the scars he has. I don't trust anyone else with the job of moving him. There is a possibility that they will damage his body more than it already is. I will write another report tomorrow and see how it goes._

Law picked up another paper. It was dated a few days after the one that he had just read. Scanning it, it was about the transfer of the brains. He chose to read that one as well.

_Day 3,106_

_I have successfully transferred the original brain to the new body. I have to wait for the wound to heal before I can check to see if it works properly. This was not easy. The wound on his head from opening it will not scar. I will made sure of that. Luffy has been here for more than a week. He was frustrated when I moved Law into my lab and wouldn't let him in. I didn't want him to see what I was doing with him. I told him about my theory, but he wasn't all that willing for me to do it. He's anxious for my project to be done. I'm afraid that it will take longer than I thought it would. It has been eight and a half years, but I'm almost done. I just hope that Luffy will bear with me and wait instead of rushing and ruining the progress that I've made so far. Hope this worked right, for my sake and Trafalgar's._

Still reading through the papers, he came across one that made him freeze and almost drop it. _N-No...He...He told me that I have never been awake. He...He lied to me. _Law couldn't believe what was written on the paper.

_Day 3,578_

_I have done another test on Law while he was conscious. I feel horrible for what I am doing but I need to gather my information for when I actually wake him up permanently. This is the 112th test I have given him to test his memory and reflexes. The test was on his skills in fighting. He was able to dodge, attack, and save all of the targets and enemies. His sword skills are still the same as back then. Bepo asked me about his progress. I have told the polar bear that I'm still working on it. I didn't lie because I know about their relationship. I gave him the code for the room with his cryo pod. I need to write it down once again to remind myself just in case. It's 1006. Law's birthday. It was good to give it that code since he is in the room. I hope that the bear doesn't do anything unreasonable in the room. Luffy is getting to be quite a handful when I have to forcibly remove him from the room to go back to his crew. They worry consistently about the man. He isn't his energetic self like before. I think it's due to him coming back. I believe that seeing his dead friend's body depresses him. I'm thinking about refusing him access to the room so that he can stop worrying the others._

Putting the paper down, Law rose from the chair. He had what he had been looking for and more. Quietly, he left the room and made his way to the room with his body. He didn't encounter anyone in the hall.

Arriving at his destination, he punched in the code. Law stepped into the room when the door opened. The door closed behind him as he walked to the pod. Law pressed the same button as before. It opened and the smoke came out again. Soon enough, he was face to face with himself again.

Ignoring the freezing cold room and air coming from the pod, Law decided what he wanted to do. He put his arms under his body and lifted it out of the pod. He wanted a better, closer look at himself.

Laying his body on the floor, Law saw that the blood on his body was dried and frozen to his skin. Law removed his shirt before the jacket on him. He compared their scars on the arms. They were identical, as if they were birthmarks and not scars from a battle. Looking at his stomach where he was shot multiple times, there were identical scars. The same sizes, same shapes, and in the same exact places. It was nice to know that the man tried his hardest and best to recreate them so much.

He heard shouting outside the room. "Where could he have gone?! You were supposed to be watching him!" That sounded like Penguin.

"I know I was! I went to sleep with him and woke up with him gone! Don't put all the blame on me! I haven't slept in a week! Give me a fucking break here!" Luffy sounded pissed off and in distress.

"Luffy, he had been looking at my papers," Vegapunk spoke up. Law wasn't worried about the man noticing.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Penguin asked. He didn't seem as angry as before.

"Both good and bad." There was silence for a moment. "I think he was mainly looking for something. I have a hunch on what it could be. Follow me."

The sound of the buttons being pressed made him rush to the door. He pressed the emergency lock button. It kept the door from being opened from the outside. Law looked out the window to the door at the three of them.

"Torao, what are you doing?" Luffy, Penguin, and Vegapunk were standing just outside the door. He kept his finger on the emergency lock.

"I don't want to be disturbed. I'm checking something." He didn't want to tell them exactly what he was looking at.

"Trafalgar, please, open the door. You shouldn't stay in the room for too long if you aren't prepared for the cold." The man looked down at his chest. "Where did your shirt go? Law, what are you doing in there?"

Law didn't lower his gaze from the window. "I told you that I'm checking something. I will leave when I'm done." He was getting annoyed with them. _Can't I check my own body to see if he actually was able to recreate me perfectly?_

"Can you, please, open the door, Captain?" Penguin asked. Law shook his head.

"I will sabotage the door if you don't leave me alone." He had an idea on how to do so that didn't involve breaking it. They gave him a strange look. Sighing, he left the door for a split second. There had been something in his pocket the day he died. He was surprised that they had never found it.

Getting it, he showed it to them. "That's medical tape. How will that sabotage the door?" Vegapunk asked. Law smiled at him.

Taking a piece off, he pressed it to his thumb before attaching it to the button. "Now, try to open it." They tried the code again. It didn't open the door.

"Shit. I showed him how to do that," Penguin confessed. He looked guilty as he lowered his head.

"You showed him how to sabotage something like that?" Vegapunk asked. Penguin slowly nodded. "Why on earth would you do that?"

"In case he needed to do it. He taught me all the medical knowledge I know, and I taught him all the mechanical knowledge that he knows. That included how to do that with touch pads." He sighed. "I'm sorry."

"I told you to leave me alone. I will leave this room when I'm good and ready. Go away until then." Hesitating but choosing to follow his order, the three of them agreed to leave him alone until he was done with what he was doing. They walked away from the door and went to do other things.

Turning back around, Law made his way back over to his body. He got back on his knees. It was a meticulous process of checking his whole body for any types of mistakes. For a couple of hours, Law continued to compare his new body to his old one.

It was amazing. Everything was exactly the same. Every marking and body part were the same. His tattoos were exactly the same. Nothing was out of place. "He really did take the time to recreate me." Law replaced the clothes on his body. He didn't want them. In his mind, his old body needed the clothes more than him.

Once he was redressed, Law picked himself back up and replaced him in the cryo pod. It was nice to see for himself if there were any mistakes. He still didn't close the pod back. Law kept staring at himself.

Knocking on the door made him look in its direction. "Captain, may I come in, please?" Bepo asked. Tears sprang to his eyes. It had been a long time since he had heard his best friend's voice.

Stumbling to the door, Law slipped his shirt back on. His pants had been back on for a while now. "B-Bepo, is...is that really you?" he replied as he got to the door. The bear looked a little older but not too much so that he couldn't recognize him.

"C-Captain..." The polar bear sounded and looked surprised to see him. "You look..." Law removed the tape and allowed him in. Bepo brought him in for a tight hug. The tears that had gathered spilled over and streamed down his cheeks. "You look exactly the same as when you died."

Law hugged him back just as tightly. "I'm sorry for what I did. I didn't mean to leave you all," Law cried into the other's chest. He rubbed his face into the suit.

"You don't have to apologize. We know you did what you did to help us." He felt wetness on his head where Bepo had his face pressing into him. "After you gave your life for Luffy, he was able to get us to Vegapunk safely and we have been taken very good care of. You don't have to worry about us." Law could only nod as sobs wracked his body. "Don't cry." He fisted the orange suit on his back. Law could tell he was crying as well. "It's okay. You don't have to cry."

"I missed you all so much. And I know that you all missed me too," Law confessed to his best friend. To know that he had left them for ten years hurt him more than they could ever know. They were his life for so long that it almost killed him to know that they were all waiting for him.

"Let's go visit with the others. They've been waiting for you. I know you want to see them as well." Law nodded as tears still ran down his face. Bepo broke away from him. Law saw the tears from his best friend's face.

"Y-Yeah." Law wiped the tears from his face with a smile. "I would like that very much. I want to see how they have changed over the years." Bepo smiled at him and wiped his face clean as well. "I need to close the pod before we leave." The polar bear agreed to wait for him.

Walking back to the pod, he pressed the button again. The pod slowly closed, and he saw himself disappear from sight. Bepo took his hand and led him out of the room. It was going to be good to see his crew once again.

"Hah," Law laughed a little.

"What is it? Is there something the matter?" Bepo sounded worried about him.

"No. It's just...I feels like that time..." Law smiled at the memory.

"What time?" The bear sounded confused at his statement.

"When I returned after the fight on Dressrosa. I...I was coming back to get you all." Bepo stopped in his tracks. "Don't you remember?"

"Yes. I remember." Bepo smiled at him again. This time it was a sad smile. "And then, you left us for a lot longer than we would've liked. But you're back now. That's all that matters to me." Law nodded as he walked with him. He was happy. He couldn't wait to see the other nineteen of them.

**Here you go. Another chapter. Good to know you all are liking it. Have a magickal day. Tatty-bye!**


	4. Law's Crew and the Surgery

**Law's Crew and the Surgery**

When Law walked into the main room, all of his crew crowded around him and cheered. He got hugs from everyone. It made him smile and almost cry. Most of his crew looked a lot older than he remembered them to be.

"Captain!" The female crewmate was in tears at seeing him. She hugged him around the torso and cried into his chest while rubbing her face into it as well. The rest were in a similar state, though. Most were in tears while others were trying so hard to hold back their tears.

"Hey. Don't cry," he said with a smile. He was rubbing Ikkaku on her back as she continued to cry into his chest. "It's okay. I'm really sorry for what I did."

"You don't need to apologize, Cap'," a male crew member replied. He was one of the men that was trying to hold back his tears. "We know you did what you did to help us." Law nodded. He knew that they would understand his actions.

"Why don't we go sit down? You all can tell me how you've been since I've been gone," he offered. All twenty agreed and got him to sit down on a sofa. They sat around him on the ground and nearby furniture.

"We have been working for Dr. Vegapunk since about two weeks after you died," Shachi said. Law nodded.

"It's nice to be able to put what you taught us into practice," another male crew member said with a smile. Everyone nodded.

"We have done surgeries and operations on Marines," Penguin said. "They didn't even notice who we are." Law looked them up and down. They were wearing overalls similar to his but didn't have his symbol on them. "We had to change our outfits to blend in."

"That's just fine," Law said, smiling. He missed his crew so much. "I'm glad to see you all well and good." Tears sprang to his eyes. "I'm really sorry."

They all started crying again. He was stunned. "Captain," another male crewmate said, trying to hold back his tears. "We told yo that you don't have to apologize to us."

It warmed his heart to see how happy they were to see him and that they forgave him for his rash and reckless decision. "Straw Hat Luffy has been checking in on us ever since he brought us here," Ikkaku replied. Her face was wet with tears but had a smile on her face.

"He has?" Law asked. He had heard about the younger man coming by, but not about him talking or even interacting with his crew since then. "Straw Hat-ya never told me that. He just told me that he brought you here."

"Yeah. He would check on us every time he visited." Bepo smiled at that. "He made sure we were comfortable and if Dr. Vegapunk was taking good care of us." That made him proud to have Luffy as a friend.

"Torao." All heads turned to the doorway. Luffy stood there with a smile on his face. "Hey, you guys. How are y'all today?" Law was shocked that he was so casual about it. He wasn't expecting that.

"We're just fine," Shachi answered. He was smiling back at the man. Luffy looked excited about something.

"Are you ready, Torao?" Getting up, Law nodded. His crew was smiling. _Do they already know what's going to happen? did Vegapunk-ya tell them about it?_

Luffy took him by the hand and guided him out of the room. Law allowed him to do so. The guy seemed so happy about what was about to happen. "Straw Hat-ya?"

"Hm?" Luffy was holding his hand tightly. Like if he let go, Law would disappear. Forever. It made him feel sad for the man. _I guess that he did miss me as much as Vegapunk-ya had told me he had. I'm sorry for leaving you for so long, Straw Hat-ya._

"My crew told me that you checked in on them when you visited. Is that true?" The man stopped in his tracks. Law was curious. He wondered if he has asked about something too personal.

Slowly, Luffy turned to look at him. Tears were running down his face. Law felt worse about that. "They were the only thing that I had left of you. They knew you so well. I would get Bepo to tell me stories about your adventures."

Going on instinct, Law brought Luffy in for a big hug. He held him close to him. "I'm sorry," he whispered into his hair. "I'm so, so very sorry for what I did." Luffy wrapped his arms around him and fisted the back of his shirt. "I didn't mean to hurt you that much."

Luffy cried into his chest. His body jerked with his sobs. Law allowed him to do so. It didn't bother him that he was showing his kind, compassionate side to the man. That's when a thought came to mind. _Am I older than him or is he older than me? That's a good question. I'll ask Vegapunk-ya about it._

After a minute or so of hugging Luffy to his chest and the other crying, Luffy backed off and wiped his face clean. "Come on. Vegapunk and the woman are waiting for us." Law agreed and allowed the other to grab his hand again and continue walking to where the two were.

In the room, Dr. Vegapunk and an old woman stood near the back of the room. They were talking to each other with their backs to them. Luffy stopped in the middle of the room. The area was filled with medical machines and charts. Like it was used for storage or a research room.

"Are you really sure that you want to do this?" the woman asked. She sounded skeptical about something. "What if the World Government finds out what you have done? Do you know what they will make you do?"

"I'm already aware of that. But I have kept it secret for a decade, right? I think I can keep it secret for however long I live." Vegapunk sighed. "It's going to be fine. But are you ready?"

The woman crossed her arms before scoffing. "I've been ready ever since I got this damned fruit. I don't think you understood how long I have waited for something like this to come up."

Luffy cleared his throat. It made the two turn around to look at Luffy and Law. "Ah. Luffy. Law. So good that you have come. I believe that you are ready for this, right Law?"

"As ready as I can be." The woman smirked.

"Such an honest man." She laughed. There was something off about her. The old woman had black, graying hair, tannish-pale skin, and dark brown eyes. Wrinkles were all over her face, kind of like Tsuru. She, also, looked sort of similar to Luffy. Something made him think that.

"Law, I would like you to meet Cherry. She is the one that's going to be doing the surgery on you," Vegapunk introduced them.

"I've finally found a way to die. That's all I've wanted for twenty-seven years now." Law was shocked to hear that. "Don't worry about it, kid. I've been alive for way too long. I just need to let go. This surgery will help me with that."

"Why do you want to die so badly?" he asked. It really did confuse him and worry him. She smiled sweetly at him.

"You're concerned for me. I understand why. For a doctor, you don't want anyone to die. It's part of your oath." She shook her head. "You don't need to concern yourself with something as trivial as my life. I've seen too much and don't want to be alive any longer. Been at it for a hundred and fifty-nine years. Longer than any normal human." Law went to say something, but she held up her hand. "I was the one that volunteered to do this. Don't try to dissuade me from this. I will die one way or another. At least I can die for another by doing this, right?"

Law lowered his head. "Yes. I...I understand. Are you ready?"

"I've been ready." She walked up to him. Luffy moved to the side to let her come closer to Law. She was about a foot or two taller than him. She placed her hands on her shoulders. "You are a good man. Though, you haven't done good things in the past. You still are a good person at heart. Trust me. You might not understand it now, but you will. In time. You will have an eternity to figure out what I mean."

Suddenly, a room was created. She didn't even have to say the word. Cherry placed her hand over the spot where his heart was. After a minute, she closed her eyes and a glow spread from where her hand was to all over his body.

As soon as it had started, it stopped. When it was over, Cherry collapsed to the ground in a heap. Vegapunk walked over and lifted her up. "Goodbye, old friend," he said as he set her on a nearby bed. "How do you feel, Mr. Trafalgar?"

Law looked down at his hands. To be honest, he didn't feel any different from before. "Am I supposed to feel something?" He didn't know how the surgery worked. Luffy would know, though. "Straw Hat-ya, did anything happened to you when I did it to you?"

Luffy had been standing to the side, watching the whole thing with a blank look on his face. "I almost passed out about a minute or so after. Wasn't expecting it. I guess that it made me exhausted."

"Okay. Should I be waiting for..." Just as he was asking that question, exhaustion hit him full force. He groaned as he was about to collapse. Luffy rushed over to him and caught him before he could fall to the ground.

"It seems that Luffy was right. The surgery sort of exhausts the recipient. That is interesting to know." Law lifted his head in time to see Vegapunk write something down. "I'm glad that you are okay, Law. Though..." He looked back to Cherry. "I'm a little upset to see her go. Cherry was a very helpful and smart woman. She helped me the last time. Now, I have to do it alone."

"What? What did she help you with?" Law asked. Luffy was helping him stay on his feet.

"She helped with finding the Ope-Ope fruit. Now, I don't have her to help me with that. I will have to find it on my own." There was something that he wasn't saying.

"There's something else to that, right? She left you something, didn't she?" Vegapunk straightened his posture. Law could tell that the man was smiling.

"What a very smart man you are, Law. Yes. She left the device she created for locating the devil fruit." Law could feel that something was off about how the man was staring at him. "I have something to look at."

He wondered what the man was thinking as he turned around. "Vegapunk-ya."

"Hm?" The scientist was messing with something on the desk before him. Cherry was near him, still on the bed.

"Why do you wear the gloves and mask?" That made the other halt his actions. Slowly, he turned around to look at him.

"That's a personal question." Law watched him think it over. "Why do you have tattoos?"

Law realized what he was doing. "Point taken. I won't ask that again." He watched the man grin again under the mask.

"I have something to do. Don't worry about me." Law nodded. Vegapunk went back to his work. Law thought that something was definitely off about how the other was acting since Vegapunk told him he was a smart man. He wanted to know but at the same time, he didn't. He didn't know how he would react if he knew the truth.

"Torao, let's go get breakfast. I'm starving!" Luffy took him by the hand. Law looked back as the other man guided him out.

He was able to hear Vegapunk mumble something before they left the room. "This is not good. I hope that this doesn't mess with my plans nor promises."

**It makes me happy that you all are enjoying the story. Sorry for not updating in a while. I hope that you all aren't upset with me about it. Anyways, have a magnificent day and I love you. Tatty-bye!**


	5. Traveling With Them Again

**Traveling With Them Again**

Law sighed deeply as he looked off the side of the railing. He was on the deck fo the Sunny. It looked identical to when he was last aboard it. A few days before, Vegapunk told him that he didn't have to stay in the lab anymore. His week was up but they hadn't been about to locate his devil fruit yet. The scientist told him that one of his crewmates would bring it to him when they found it. Law had agreed earlier that day before Luffy asked if he wanted to travel with them. He happily agreed because they were traveling to go back to Luffy's stash.

"Why are we going back to your stash again?" he asked Luffy. The man was standing right next to him. Law figured that it was to make sure he was okay.

"Because I want you to pick some things out that you like," he explained. Law nodded. That was a good point. I mean, they were still friends. Now, they would be together forever because they wouldn't be able to die.

"I guess that's a good enough reason."

"Franky fixed up the ship."

"Huh? It looks exactly the same. What do you mean?" Law was confused as he looked at him.

"He added a few new rooms to it." Luffy grinned widely. "One of them is a room for you. Franky made a room especially for you." Law raised an eyebrow. "It's so you can stay on the Sunny for however long you want to."

"Oh. I see." He looked back out to the sea. It was a beautiful sight. _Funny. Now, I can swim. I don't have to worry about drowning if I fall into it. _He chuckled softly. _I wouldn't die either way. I can't die._

"Do you find something funny?" Robin asked as she walked up to them. He turned his attention to her. They got along well when he was on their ship for a bit. Mostly because they had a similar way of thinking and a morbid sense of humor.

"I was just thinking that if I fall into the water, I would be able to swim right now," he began to explain. "I won't drown." A louder chuckle escaped him. "If I fall in with my devil fruit, I wouldn't die anyway."

"Oh?"

"I can't die. If I fall into the water, I'll just float to the bottom without worrying about drowning." Robin chuckled a little.

"Torao, that's not funny."

"Actually, Luffy, it's a little funny." The archeologist pointed to her Captain. "You're the same. If you fall into the ocean, you won't be able to get out, but you won't die either." Law almost laughed outright at the picture of Luffy flailing about in the water.

"That's why I find it funny," he stated. "Nothing can kill us." He turned back to the ocean. "Even if we get chopped into pieces, we will be able to put ourselves back together. Nothing will happen to us."

"Torao-kun, do you mean that you can fix yourself up after you get hurt?"

"I mean that if Straw Hat-ya and I were to be sliced up, we'll be able to put ourselves back together like when I chopped people up with my devil fruit. It's like they're amputating us, and we have no problem getting back to normal."

"That's amazing," Robin said. He saw her eyes light up with fascinating. "Can you tell me more about what happens with this surgery in place?"

"Sure." He looked over to Luffy. "I'll use him and myself as an example. Does anyone know where my nodachi is?"

"Yes. Zoro was in charge of it. He should still have it around somewhere," Luffy replied with excitement.

Law thanked him before going to find the said man. He was chilling out in the men's bedroom. Law asked him for Kikoku back. The man gladly gave her back to him. "What's with that attitude?" he asked him.

"What do you mean?"

"You seem to be relieved to give her back to me. Why is that?"

"She's been a handful. Your nodachi wouldn't stop shaking ever since you died." He scratched the back of his head as he sat on one of the beds. "She stopped when you came back."

"That's expected." Law put her over his shoulder like he always did. "Thank you for taking care of her."

"No problem. Just...try to keep her happy. I don't like her being like that." Law chuckled.

"Don't worry. I'm going to stay with her from now on." He went to leave the room. "Oh. If you want to see something interesting, meet us on the deck. I want to show everyone something. Get the others to join us as well."

Zoro agreed before following him out. Law met Robin and Luffy on the deck near the head of the ship. They seemed to be waiting for him to return. Robin and Luffy were talking to each other. Law found it heartwarming that they were acting the same exact way that they had the last time he saw them.

"Alright. I'm going to show the whole crew what I want to show you, Nico-ya. It will help you all understand our position from now on," Law announced as he walked up.

"Really? Are you going to demonstrate with Luffy?"

"Yes. We will be demonstrating on each other." Luffy looked confused. "Don't worry. We can't hurt each other. We'll just be fine." The guy still didn't look convinced but said nothing more about it.

When the whole crew was gathered on the deck, Nami stepped forward. "Law, is there a reason you want us to meet here?"

"Yes. I'm going to show you how the surgery works on the both of us." They all nodded. "Straw Hat-ya," the other Captain looked at him, "I want you to face me and stand as still as you can be."

"Alright." Luffy turned his body to him. "What are you going to do?"

"Just face me." He pulled Kikoku from her sheath. "Don't flinch or I might do more damage than I originally planned."

"Damage? Law, what are you fixing to do?" Usopp sounded nervous. Just like he remembered him to be.

Without saying another word, Law rushed at Luffy and stabbed the nodachi right through Luffy's heart. The entire crew gasped as they saw it sticking out of Luffy's back. Luffy didn't say anything as his eyes widened. Law stood up straight.

"Straw Hat-ya, can you feel it?"

"I can feel the sword in my body?"

"Alright. Do you feel any pain? Is it hurting you?"

"No. I don't feel any pain. Should I be?"

"No. You aren't. The surgery doesn't allow you to get hurt or even feel the pain of something that's supposed to kill you. He withdrew the weapon from his chest. "As you can see, there is no blood nor is his heart sticking out on it."

The rest of the crew seemed to be speechless. Nami, Sanji, Usopp, Chopper, Franky, and Brook's jaws were dropped. It was like they couldn't believe what they just witnessed. Robin and Zoro just looked shocked.

"As I was telling you earlier, Nico-ya," he sliced off Luffy's arm, "it does not harm the person." Grabbing up the appendage off the deck, Law reattached it to Luffy's body. "As you can see, it goes back on the same as when I used my nodachi in the Room."

"So, does it work on you as well?" Robin asked. She seemed the most interested in what was happening. The other's had expressions of horror at her question.

"Yes." He walked up to Luffy before holding out Kikoku to him. "Here, I want you to stab me through the head."

Luffy just looked down at it. "No. I'm not going to stab you," he said with an emotionless voice. It was like he couldn't believe that Law asked him to do such a thing.

"You won't hurt me. I'm just showing you how it works."

"No! I'm not going to do it!"

Huffing, Law turned to Zoro. "Zoro-ya, can you do it instead?"

"No. He won't do it either."

"Straw Hat-ya, you are being unreasonable. I'm not going to get hurt."

"I don't want anyone to attack you!" Luffy shouted at him.

Law was getting angry now. "He's not going to hurt me!" he yelled back. "Zoro-ya, run at me at full speed! Stab me through the head!"

Zoro stood up before looking between them. "Don't you dare do it!" Luffy screamed at him.

"Don't listen to him! I want you to use your full strength! Stab me now!"

Before Luffy could say anything else, Zoro unsheathed Enma then rushed at Law and did as he asked. Luffy gasped as it went straight through the front of his skull. The whole deck was silent as Zoro backed up from him. Law could feel the pressure of having the weapon in his head, but no pain. It just made his head feel heavy.

"ZORO! I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO IT!" Luffy shrieked at his first mate.

"I told him to do it," Law said calmly. He grabbed the handle of the sword before pulling it out of his head. "See? No problem." He handed the weapon back to Zoro. "I'm perfectly fine. I'm not hurt, and the wound is already healing." Law turned to Luffy. "I'm trying to show you that you don't have to worry about me dying again."

Luffy raised a fist before punching him in the chest. It sent Law skirting to the other side of the deck. "You don't have to do it in such a careless manner!"

"Luffy, you shouldn't get angry at him. He was only trying to make you feel better about when he gets into fights with others," Nami informed him, trying to reason with her Captain.

"I didn't mean to upset you," he said as he came a little closer to him. "I just wanted to make sure you understood the position we are in when it comes to life or death situations. They aren't life or death for us. We just won't die."

"What about broken bones?" Chopper piped up.

"Simple. They can break. We can just put them back together and wait a few minutes. Depending on the severity of the wound, it will take a certain time to heal. As you can see," he pointed to his head, "my head is already healed. It only took it a minute to do so. Straw Hat-ya's arm was fixed almost instantly."

"This is an amazing thing to figure out. I never knew something like this could even exist." Brook looked amazed as he walked up to them. "It's sort of like how my devil fruit works." They all looked at him. "My devil fruit allows me to come back to life after I die. The only problem is that it doesn't preserve my body. It will decay over time." Law nodded. "Except, if I die now, I will die permanently."

"I see. That is a very good comparison," Robin said. It was a really good example. Law found that the skeleton wasn't as dumb as he looked and pretended to be. He was pretty smart and knowledgeable about his own devil fruit.

Luffy was still fuming as he stared at Law. "Don't you ever do that again," he ground out at Law.

"What's got you so angry? I was just..." He didn't get to finish his sentence. Luffy ran up to him and punched him again. This time, it set Law over the edge of the ship.

"LUFFY!" he heard all of the others scream. He heard the sound of the wind around him before he hit the water.

After a minute or so, he swam to the surface. The ship was stopped right next to him. He spat out some water before looking up. He laughed as he swam around for a minute. Law wasn't angry. He understood that he probably crossed a line with Luffy. That's why he wasn't angry.

"Law! Are you okay?!" Sanji almost shooting off the railing as he appeared over it. "Luffy! Don't you know how dangerous that was?! What if he lost a part of himself and couldn't get it back?! You still don't think things through!"

"I'm fine," Law called to him. "I'm not hurt." He chuckled a little. "I'm actually having a great time. I can swim again."

"You could've gotten hurt," the cook countered.

"But I'm not. Don't get angry with him. I'm fine. He didn't hurt me, nor did he get me hurt." Law swam to the side of the ship. "Can someone throw something down for me to get back up again?"

"Luffy! Come help him out!"

An arm came down to land next to him. Law grabbed onto it before he was pulled back up. Since he had landed in the water, he was soaking wet. He wanted to laugh again. The reason for that was because the water wasn't making him weak. He was able to do stuff that he used to when he was a kid. Unconcealed chuckles came from him as he stood there.

"Did he go crazy?" Usopp asked. "This isn't the Law we know."

"I'm fine," he replied. "I just... miss swimming." Law looked to the sea. "I haven't been able to swim since I was thirteen. That was the age I got my devil fruit."

"That's pretty young."  
"I got mine at seven," Luffy announced. Law guessed that he wasn't angry at him anymore.

"What? Seven?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah. I accidentally ate it."

"I was force-fed mine," Law said. They all looked at him with wide eyes. "I told him I wasn't ready to be a devil fruit eater, but he didn't listen to me. He mostly did it to save my life. I'm grateful for him doing that." He shrugged. "I don't hate him for it. I'm happy he gave me another chance at life."

"That's really sad but happy at the same time," Chopper announced. "You were force-fed your own devil fruit to save your life."

"Yeah. It was nice. I was able to cure myself and survive." He sighed. "But it was also the death of me. I used it to give Straw Hat-ya eternal life."

Luffy beamed at that. "And you had the same thing done to you." Law nodded. "Now, we can live together forever."

"Well, where else am I supposed to live?"

That made the other laugh before hugging him. "We're going to be together forever!"

Nami, Robin, Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp gave him strange looks. He had never seen them before. Law raised an eyebrow at him as he hugged Luffy back. "Law, we would like to speak to you in private at some point," Sanji voiced.

"Alright. Does it have something to do with the way you are looking at me?" They shared a look between each other before nodding at him. "That's fine. Whenever you guys are ready."

With that, Law spent more time with Luffy. The kid was still hyperactive even though it's been ten years. Law guessed that the man never lost his childishness. _I don't think he will ever grow out of it. He's too innocent to lose it._

After a bit, Law was sitting against the mast while Luffy had his head in his lap. He was passed out while Law played with his hair. It soothed him and helped him get used to staying with them once again. Nami knew what direction they were going in. Mostly because they had been there before.

"Law?" He looked up to find Usopp near him. "Can we speak to you now?"

Looking down at Luffy, he sighed before moving without waking him up. He stood up before following the man into the kitchen. Nami, Zoro, Sanji, and Robin were already in the room. He wondered why the others weren't there.

"What's this about?" he asked as he took a seat at the table.

"We have something to tell you about Luffy," Robin said as she sipped on some tea.

"Is it good or bad?"

All five shared a look between each other. Law guessed that they were trying to figure that out themselves. "Depends on how you look at it," Nami answered.

"That doesn't help me. What is it?"

Sanji blew out some smoke before answering him. "Luffy is in love with you."

Silence followed after that. Law sat there, not doing anything. In reality, he was trying to process what they just said to him. _What? When? For how long? This isn't something I was expecting for them to tell me._

"Since when?"

"About a few months before you died," Zoro answered. "He just didn't tell you. He told us, though."

"Do the others know?"

"We aren't quite sure. We haven't asked them about it," Robin answered. He nodded.

"When were you guys going to tell me about it?"

"We're telling you now, aren't we?"

"I meant if I wasn't going to die, when were you guys going to tell me?"

They lowered their heads. "We were going to tell you after the fight with Kaido. That's why it devastated Luffy as much as it had," Zoro said. 'That was why he freaked out and killed him. That's also why he wanted you to live forever with him."

"I was actually wondering about that. He could've gotten any of you to stay with him. Hell, he could've chosen his own brother." He looked to the side. "Now, I realize why he wanted it to be me."

"Will you accept him?" He noticed that all of them were staring at him with expectant looks on their faces.

"I...I don't know. Give me some time to think about it." They agreed to let him think it over. Law got up and left the kitchen. He found Luffy still sleeping soundly in the same spot he left him in. Sighing, he lifted Luffy's head up before sitting back down.

He put Luffy's head back in his lap. The guy snuggled closer to him as if he was trying to get as close to him as possible. It made him smile as he started playing with his hair again. _He loves me, huh? As much as I want to deny it and tell them they're wrong, I can see it now. _Law remembered the times the other would sit almost too close to him, how they would argue like a couple, how every time he wanted to shower, Luffy wanted to join him, and how he stuck as close as possible to him just so he didn't lose sight of him. _Yeah. He loves me. _He breathed in before letting it out. _Now, I have to think about my feelings for him. I mean, I like him, but to what extent?_

**Are you guys liking the story? Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm going as fast as I can. Let me know what you think of this chapter. Have a grand day and I love you all. Tatty-bye!**


End file.
